De un Halloween de terror a uno de amor
by Clau Felton Black
Summary: Para Hermione asistir a la fiesta anual de Halloween organizada por el Ministerio era casi una obligación laboral. Hasta que cierto rubio chocó con ella...


**Título: **De un Halloween de terror a uno de amor en un solo choque

**Autora:** Clau Felton Black

**Beta:** Sin beta... todos los errores son totalmente míos.

**Pairing:** Draco/Hermione

**Raiting:** PG-13 (Sí, hasta a mí me cuesta creerlo...)

**Resumen:** Para Hermione asistir a la fiesta de Halloween organizada por el Ministerio era casi una obligación laboral. Hasta que cierto rubio chocó con ella...

**Advertencias:** Pues nada... tímido intento de humor que esta servidora espera que sea de su agrado.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y este maravilloso universo no me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de JK Rowling. No gano ni un céntimo con esto, solo evadir por unos momentos mi vida de muggle sosa y aburrida.

**Nota de la autora:** Espero que no lo sientan muy retrasado, mi sana intención era publicar este fic justo el 31 de octubre pasado, pero cuestiones de salud me obligaron a posponerlo. ¡Qué lo disfruten!

**De un Halloween de terror a uno de amor en un solo choque**

El bullicio del salón de baile era ensordecedor.

Hermione se movió tranquila entre las personas que estaban alrededor de la pista de baile. Por primera vez en varios años, había dudado entre asistir o no al baile anual que organizaba el Ministerio para celebrar Halloween. Era una nueva costumbre adquirida después de la guerra, cuando el Ministerio necesitaba levantar el ánimo de la población mágica luciendo a sus héroes y heroínas de guerra en cuanto evento y gala se les pusiera en frente.

Pero al final ella había cedido a la presión del mismo Kingsley, Ministro de Magia y su jefe directo, quien amablemente le había dicho que no sería bien visto que la chica del famoso "trío dorado" no asistiera a la fiesta. A estas alturas de su vida, con sus veintiocho años recién cumplidos y desempeñándose como la asistente júnior del Ministro de Magia en el área Legal, haber sido parte del trío dorado durante la última guerra le parecía algo bastante lejano, pero era algo que las personas a su alrededor no olvidaban nunca. Le parecía patético que aun ahora, muchas personas se acercaran a ella solo por el estatus de ser relacionadas con Hermione Granger. No podía negar que lo mismo les sucedía a Harry y a Ron, como tampoco podía negar que el más afectado con esa situación era el mismo Harry, pero ellos a su vez tenían la ventaja de que ya estaban establecidos con sus parejas.

Divisó a Ron bailando alegre con Lavender. Aún no había visto a Harry pero esperaba encontrarlo pronto, al menos para platicar un momento. En realidad lo único que quería era que el Ministro Kingsley la viera un rato en la fiesta y luego escabullirse para irse a casa en cuanto tuviera la menor oportunidad. Tenía a su favor que ese año, el Ministerio había arrendado el salón de baile de un castillo antiguo y aunque el resto del lugar estaba supuestamente vedado, lo más probable era que más de alguna pareja intentara perderse por los medievales pasillos y habitaciones clausuradas. Con el equipo de protocolo más preocupado por la prudencia y decoro del personal que por otra cosa, Hermione creía que nadie se daría cuenta si se retiraba temprano.

Se quedó observando la pista de baile con su copa de champaña y cierto aire distraído hasta que sintió que alguien se ubicaba atrás suyo tratando de no ser notado. Pero se conocían desde niños.

—Hola, Harry —dijo como hablándole a la nada.

—¿Soy tan obvio? —preguntó alguien a su espalda.

—Bastante. Puedo reconocer tus pisadas y tu magia donde sea —dijo como explicando algo de lo más evidente y se volvió hacia su amigo. Luego buscó a alguien junto a Harry—. ¿Y Luna?

—Necesitaba ir al baño —explicó un poco sofocado—. ¿Quieres que bailemos?

Hermione trató de que su desaliento no se notara en su rostro. Su amigo seguía siendo un hombre bastante predecible después de todo. Había momentos en que le agradaba que tanto él como Luna se preocuparan por ella, pero el detalle de esa noche lo único que provocaba era hacerle más evidente el hecho de que no tenía pareja que la acompañara en el baile. Era como si se lo restregaran en la cara.

—No, gracias, Harry —respondió tratando de sonar segura de sí misma, pero Harry también la conocía demasiado bien. Sabía que su ofrecimiento la había incomodado aunque en ese momento no se explicara muy bien el porqué. Pero fue prudente para no insistir.

Platicaron un rato observando a la gente que bailaba. Hermione también notaba el apacible cambio de carácter operado en su amigo gracias a Luna. Ahora era capaz de disfrutar el Halloween. Claro que todos recordaban que ese también era el aniversario de la muerte de sus padres y de su primer encuentro con Voldemort, pero su novia había logrado que Harry pasara el día sin deprimirse. Que fuera capaz de asistir a la fiesta del Ministerio era prueba de ello, ya que durante los primeros años se había negado en rotundo a asistir, a pesar de las amenazas veladas y no tan veladas de Kingsley.

Como la fiesta era de disfraces, se entretuvieron observando y haciendo comentarios un poco mordaces sobre los atuendos de los demás. Había algunos bastante predecibles, como hadas, elementales, los usuales de parejas que coordinaban sus atuendos. Hermione había decidido ir como una griega porque amaba esa cultura. Iba con el típico vestido blanco hasta los tobillos, con sus cinturones dorados y sandalias de taco alto también doradas y cuyas cintas entrelazadas le subían hasta las rodillas. Y su indomable cabello iba recogido, pero no de manera severa sino mas bien desprolijo. Su atuendo la hacía destacar sobre los disfraces algo estrafalarios que llevaban los demás. Ron y Lavender, que parecían representar a Peter Pan y Campanita, Pansy Parkinson y Theo Nott que iban de dioses romanos, Blaise Zabinni como faraón egipcio, Ginny y Dean que iban disfrazados de una sevillana y un torero... de pronto, Hermione vio a Luna entrar al salón y se fijó en su largo atuendo de cuero negro, anteojos oscuros (a pesar de ser de noche) y su peinado engominado hacia atrás, que le recordó al peinado de Draco Malfoy durante sus primeros años en Hogwarts. Volvió su rostro para comentárselo a Harry y solo entonces, cayó en cuenta del disfraz de su amigo.

—En serio, Harry, ¿Neo y Trinity? —preguntó mordaz sin poderlo evitar. Harry le miraba con una sonrisa traviesa. Se había fijado cuándo exactamente Hermione había descubierto sobre qué era su disfraz.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? A Luna le encanta la trilogía de The Matrix. Y bueno, según la película, Neo también es El Elegido o al menos eso fue lo que enfatizó Luna —explicó Harry, encogiéndose de hombros aunque a él sí se le había hecho imposible domar su mata de cabello al estilo de Keanu Reeves en esas películas.

—La has convertido en toda una cinéfila, ¿verdad? —comentó Hermione.

—Sip. Pero prefiero que veamos las películas en casa. La última vez que fuimos al cine tuve que lanzarle disimuladamente un _Quietus_, porque no paraba de hablar y los de la fila de atrás estaban a punto de pedir que nos sacaran —le contó alegre, mientras sacaba sus gafas oscuras convenientemente encantadas para ver como si fueran gafas normales, y se las colocaba a la espera de Luna. Por eso hacían buena pareja. Harry jamás se avergonzaba de las particularidades de Luna, al contrario, siempre que le comentaba algo que ella había dicho o hecho lo hacía divertido por la situación. Y Luna había demostrado en muchas ocasiones que podía parecer despistada, pero su prodigiosa mente hacía que estuviera al tanto hasta del más mínimo detalle de la vida de Harry.

Cuando sus amigos se alejaron. Ella vio su oportunidad de escapar de la fiesta. El Ministro ya la había visto rondando entre los invitados, así como algunos compañeros de trabajo. Tomó otra copa de champaña, se la bebió de un solo trago y discretamente se dirigió a la salida. Si lo hacía rápido, no tendría que dar muchas explicaciones. Se encaminó hacia una de las chimeneas que habían conectado a la Red Flú para esa noche.

Cuando dio un paso para entrar en la chimenea, esta se activó y Draco Malfoy salió de ella, llevándose de encuentro a Hermione.

—¡Pero qué demonios...! —exclamó, cuando su pecho chocó de lleno con la chica. Ella dio un alarido por la sorpresa, trastrabilló hacia atrás hasta que perdió el equilibrio y cayó sentada en el piso.

—¡Eres un imbécil, Malfoy! —le reprochó desde el suelo, el rostro descompuesto por el dolor del sentón que se había dado.

—¿Yo soy el imbécil? Se supone que eres la bruja más brillante de nuestra generación y, ¿pretendes retirarte de la fiesta por la chimenea que está activada para las llegadas? —le replicó Draco—. Merlín bendito..., ¿que no sabes que siempre hay otra chimenea _para los que se van temprano_? —preguntó con malicia.

La relación con los Slytherin había mejorado bastante desde finales de la guerra. Ahora con Draco eran compañeros de trabajo y como él era funcionario del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, se mantenía en estrecho contacto con el despacho del Ministro. Todavía se llamaban por el apellido, pero era por puro hábito porque su relación ahora era cordial. Él le tendió la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie y Hermione la aceptó.

—Yo no me voy temprano, tú eres quien que llega tarde —exclamó ella a la defensiva, sacudiéndose el vestido blanco y luego arreglándose un poco el cabello con aire digno. Mientras lo hacía, Hermione observó el atuendo de Draco. Por Merlín y toda su corte mágica, el hombre se miraba guapísimo. Iba vestido de gladiador romano pero contrario a otros hombres que se podían ver afeminados, el porte elegante, seguro y sobre todo fornido de Draco provocaba que se viera sumamente varonil.

—Sí, claro... —dijo Draco, quien observó cómo ella después de medio arreglar su atuendo no pudo evitar sobarse la nalga adolorida.

Hermione creyó ver que el rubio observaba con deseo la mano sobre su culo, pero fue algo tan fugaz que pensó que quizás las copas de champaña que ya tenía dentro le estaban enturbiando la percepción. Y de verdad que no sabía cuándo había comenzado, pero ahora Draco Malfoy le gustaba muchísimo. Y ella luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para que eso no se le notara. Desde que estaban en Hogwarts, el heredero Malfoy se había labrado fama de conquistador y que conste que en esa época Hermione no lo recordaba tan guapo como ahora, aunque también era cierto que rivalizaban y peleaban por todo. La horda de locas admiradoras que babeaban por él se habían trasladado del colegio a los pasillos del Ministerio. Y lo que menos quería Hermione era ser considerada parte de ese club de estúpidas fanáticas.

Tenía que admitir que en todos esos años como compañeros de trabajo, Hermione nunca había visto a Draco con ninguna de las chicas que trabajaban en los demás departamentos del Ministerio, pero él siempre mantenía su fama de tener amantes ocasionales. Y ella tampoco quería ser considerada la chica de turno.

De pronto, de un bolsillo oculto en su cintura, Draco sacó un reloj y consultó la hora.

—Apenas son las diez y media de la noche, ¿es tienes que ir a recoger a algún crío? ¿Tienes que ir a cambiar algún pañal o algo por el estilo? —preguntó con ironía.

—No, es simplemente que no me gusta desvelarme.

—Mentirosa —afirmó Draco.

—Bueno, Malfoy, aunque no disfruté de ser brutalmente atropellada, ha sido un gusto verte. Que pases una feliz velada con tu pareja —dijo ella y emprendió la retirada hacia la otra chimenea.

—No tengo.

—¿Disculpa?

—Que no tengo pareja para el baile, pero te agradezco los buenos deseos... —Se quedó un segundo pensativo y luego, para sorpresa de Hermione, una expresión determinada se plantó en su rostro, la tomó por el codo y la encaminó de nuevo al salón de baile.

—Por si no te diste cuenta, Malfoy, estoy por irme de la fiesta —dijo ella, volteándose un poco para señalar la chimenea mientras caminaba prácticamente empujada por Draco.

—Definitivamente, no. Yo acabo de llegar.

—¿Qué pretendes? ¿Qué me quede solo porque tú lo dices? —preguntó frenando en seco y obligando a Draco a detener sus pasos.

—Pues, sí. Yo necesito una pareja y tú estás sola, así que...

—¿El gran Draco Malfoy no puede entrar al salón de baile solo? —le cuestionó Hermione con suspicacia, llevando la conversación hacia Malfoy y no hacia el hecho de que ella tampoco estaba con alguien—. Nadie va a comerte ni a hacerte nada solo porque no tienes pareja.

—¡No! Mira, es... complicado. La verdad es que no tenía pensado venir, pero tu Señor Ministro me obligó. Al principio solo me sugirió que no faltara y me lo reiteró cuando salimos de una reunión sobre la Euro Quidditch hoy por la tarde. Me insistió en el tema trillado de la unidad del mundo mágico —explicó Draco—. Pero al avanzar la noche y hacerse claro que no pensaba aparecerme por acá, me mandó un _patronus_ bastante persuasivo.

Hermione sonrió con malicia.

—¿Con qué te amenazó?

—Con suspenderme de mi empleo y con retirarme la responsabilidad como jefe del comité organizador de la próxima temporada de Quidditch, ¡¿sabes lo que me costó conseguir esa posición?

—Es halagador que me uses como tu tabla salvavidas —dijo Hermione, con actitud ofendida—, y más cuando nuestro encuentro ha sido fortuito. Pero eso no me explica por qué no quieres entrar solo.

Draco parecía muy incómodo de tener que explicar la situación.

—Tengo una especie de admiradora que... —comenzó, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que Hermione había puesto una expresión severa—. ¡Es es serio! No quiero tener que topármela y es la razón principal para no querer presentarme solo a la fiesta. Y no me sentía de ánimos como para invitar a cualquier chica, aguantarla durante toda la noche hablando estupideces para luego evitar por todos los medios que se auto-invite a mi apartamento. Además, esta mujer es de armas tomar, creo que tu amigo Potter sabe muy bien de lo que es capaz de hacer para llamar la atención de su conquista de turno.

—Ay, no, déjame adivinar: Romilda Vane.

—Esa misma.

Pero Hermione no se dejó conmover con la expresión de desesperación en el rostro de Draco. Ahora lo conocía demasiado bien como para reconocer sus habilidades Slytherin, que en este caso en particular consistían en hacer más dramática la situación, para lograr convencerla sin necesidad de comprometerse a dar algo a cambio.

—Bueno, lo lamento mucho pero realmente debo irme —le dijo, encaminándose otra vez hacia la chimenea.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para que te quedes conmigo? —preguntó con un deje de desesperación en su voz, pero Hermione se volteó a verlo con expresión concentrada.

—Antes de continuar con esto, ¿me pides ayuda porque soy Hermione Granger, tu excompañera de estudios y hoy compañera de trabajo, o solo porque fui la primera con la chocaste al salir de la chimenea?

—Ay, mujer, sigues siendo la misma empollona de siempre —exclamó Draco y Hermione solo lo vio todavía con más severidad. Al final, el rubio no tuvo más remedio que admitirlo—. Porque eres Hermione Granger, ¿crees que le pediría esto a cualquiera? Imagina que me hubiera topado con Padma Patil, en este momento ya estaría en la pista de baile, buscando a alguien con un mínimo de intelecto.

—Padma estuvo en Ravenclaw...

—¡Pero solo aprendió adivinación! ¿Qué tanto cerebro necesitas para dedicarte a la adivinación? —replicó Draco y Hermione sonrió abiertamente. Con los años había aprendido a disfrutar de ese humor irónico con que el Slytherin se expresaba sobre otras personas.

—Bien, aclarado el primer punto, regresemos a tu pregunta de qué tienes que hacer para que me quede —continuó ella—. Y aunque no tengo los gustos extravagantes de Pansy Parkinson, te garantizo que este favor te saldrá caro.

—¿Un almuerzo?

—Te veo en el Ministerio, Malfoy —respondió parándose junto a la chimenea.

—¿Una dotación de pergaminos y plumas finas?

—Lo siento, Malfoy, debo irme —dijo por toda respuesta, tomando el jarrón con los polvos flu.

—¿Acceso irrestricto a la biblioteca de Malfoy Manor? —Ofreció como recurso desesperado y ella solo arqueó una de sus cejas como señal de mínimo interés—. ¿Por tiempo indefinido? —en el rostro de Hermione apareció una pequeña sonrisa y movió su mano, como alentándolo a agregar algo más dentro de esa propuesta—. ¿Incluyendo libros de primeras ediciones que debes tratar con inmenso cuidado para que los pergaminos no se arruinen?

—Cuando quieres, puedes ser bastante convincente, Malfoy —afirmó Hermione, colocando el jarrón de polvos flú de nuevo en su lugar y encaminándose hacia él. Draco se miraba aliviado. A ella se le hacía un poco rara su actitud, porque Draco no era un hombre inseguro y estaba claro que Romilda Vane podía ser fastidiosa pero no era peligrosa y aunque lo fuera, Hermione estaba muy lejos de ser un guardaespaldas para el rubio.

Draco le ofreció su brazo y ella lo tomó con suavidad. Se sentía bien ir junto a él de esta manera. Draco Malfoy ya no era el muchacho alto y delgado de cuando estaban en Hogwarts. Su cuerpo ahora era recio, sin caer en el sobrepeso. Para Hermione tenía el físico ideal: alto, fornido, ancho de espaldas y ahora que podía apreciarlas gracias a ese traje de gladiador, unas piernas robustas y fuertes. Se sentía un poco nerviosa y sentía revolotear mariposas en el estómago... quizás su noche de Halloween no sería tan mala como ella había anticipado.

Antes de entrar de nuevo en el salón, Hermione transformó el cinturón dorado que ya llevaba, para que su decorado fuera similar a los adornos que llevaba la armadura de Draco. Fue un cambio sutil, que en realidad no la hacía ver diferente pero sí parecía como si los dos hubieran coordinado sus disfraces. Sabía que muy pocas personas serían lo suficientemente detallistas como para notar ese cambio en su atuendo. A Draco le pareció una idea estupenda que fuera tan minuciosa y ella se sintió halagada por su comentario, porque a pesar de sus irónicos comentarios sobre otros, en muy raras ocasiones dedicaba cumplidos a otros.

Harry estaba en la pista de baile con Luna, cuando la vio entrar de nuevo al salón. Frunció el ceño, pero más que molesto estaba extrañado. Sabía que Hermione no tenía pareja para el baile y que la noche en general había sido para ella una obligación. Estaba por dejar a su novia bailando sola para encarar a Hermione y a su recién estrenada "pareja", cuando Luna se dio cuenta y casi le dio una colleja por entrometido. Para alivio de Hermione, se lo llevó para el otro extremo del salón.

Mientras conversaban con algunos compañeros de trabajo, Hermione se dio cuenta de que a algunas personas todavía se les hacía extraño verla junto a Draco. Eso a pesar de que era de dominio público la cordial relación laboral que ahora tenían. Se les quedaban viendo como si a alguno de los dos se les hubiera zafado un tornillo. Y ella notó perfectamente las reacciones de Draco. Primero y de forma algo fugaz, estuvo sorprendido. Luego sintió cómo se ponía un poco incómodo y le lanzaba unas miradas de reojo, tratando de descifrar su reacción. Hermione decidió no decirle nada al respecto y seguir disfrutando de la fiesta como si nada pasara y entonces, vio cómo él adoptaba un porte decidido y hasta cierto punto desafiante.

Platicaron con conocidos en todo el salón. Ambos tomaron champaña, pero Hermione ya tenía cierto grado de alcohol en las venas, así que solo tomó una copa y la paseó bebiéndola lentamente para que no se le fuera a subir el licor a la cabeza. No caminaban abrazados ni siquiera tomados de la mano, pero Draco posaba su mano suavemente sobre su cintura cada vez que podía. Eran ligeros toques que a Hermione la estaban poniendo cada vez más nerviosa y más deseosa de que las caricias fueran más frecuentes e íntimas. _Cálmate, Hermione, respira profundo... Oh, Merlín, que no se note que estoy babeando por este hombre, _pensó ella.

De pronto, Draco pareció tomar la decisión de restregarles a todos en la cara que estaban juntos, porque más pronto que tarde se encontraron en el punto más visible de la pista de baile.

Y Draco no pensaba bailar a un metro de distancia de ella. No señor. Cuando llegaron a la pista de baile sonaba una canción movida pero él la tomó de la mano y bailaron, si bien no tan apretados como en una canción lenta, sí lo suficientemente cerca como para que el resto de asistentes chismosos comenzaran a especular sobre ellos. Ella no era una bailarina consumada, pero sabía llevar el ritmo. Draco le demostró que no solo sabía llevar a su pareja en los encopetados bailes de salón, sino también en bailes con música más de moda. Pronto se encontraron bailando animadamente, concentrados solo en ellos y sin pensar en los demás. Cuando las canciones se volvieron más románticas y prácticamente solo quedaron bailando las parejas establecidas, Draco la tomó por la cintura y la presionó contra su cuerpo.

Oh, Merlín, se acoplaban a la perfección.

Hermione colocó sus manos en los hombros de Draco y no se atrevió a apoyar su cabeza en ese pecho ancho que se le antojaba de lo más apetecible. Draco la apretó más y se inclinó ligeramente sobre ella y lo sintió aspirando lentamente el aroma de su cabello. Sentir la respiración de Draco tan cerca hizo que se le erizaran todos los vellos del cuerpo, que todas sus sensaciones se dispararan, que el estómago se le constriñera un poco por la anticipación y que le flojearan las piernas por razones muy diferentes a la champaña que tenía dentro del cuerpo. Y entonces, ya no se contuvo más. Primero hundió la nariz en su pecho, llenándose también del olor masculino de Draco, ese que hablaba de colonias caras y portes aristocráticos, Quidditch, deportes y actividades al aire libre pero también de libros y pergaminos. Luego, acomodó su rostro en su pecho y sin poderlo evitar dejó salir un suspiro satisfecho. Sintió cómo Draco también se relajaba en el abrazo que ahora compartían.

De pronto, ella se sintió incómodamente observada. Abrió ligeramente los ojos para descubrir a Romilda Vane con cara de pocos amigos en una de las mesas cercanas. Estaba con unas amigas y hacían gestos inequívocos de que estaban hablando de ellos.

—Allí está tu amiguita con su cortejo —dijo disimuladamente.

—Ella no es mi amiguita y tampoco es ella quien me interesa en este momento —afirmó Draco sin siquiera levantar el rostro.

—Draco, por favor...—pidió ella todavía más aturdida por sus palabras. La voz le salió más temblorosa de lo que pretendía.

—¿Por favor que siga o por favor que me detenga? —preguntó haciéndose el inocente.

—Lo sabes bien...no juegues conmigo...

—¿Crees que quiero aprovecharme de ti? —entonces sí, Draco se hizo ligeramente hacia atrás para verla a la cara. Parecía dolido por lo que Hermione le había dicho.

—No...Pero nunca antes intentaste acercarte, nunca me has invitado a salir, ni siquiera aceptas acompañarnos cuando salimos con otros compañeros de trabajo y esto me parece algo repentino. Tampoco me invitaste directamente a ser tu pareja esta noche, solo me atropellaste en la chimenea cuando yo ya me iba y se supone que solo me he quedado para ayudarte que te deshagas de tu admiradora —puntualizó Hermione con honestidad.

—Bueno un hombre debe saber aprovechar las oportunidades según como se le presentan... —comenzó Draco. Después se quedó callado unos segundos, como pensando en lo que iba a decir a continuación.

Por un momento, Hermione consideró seriamente inventarse un pretexto para acercarse a Harry, para preguntarle si andaba un poco de_ veritaserum_ que pudiera verter solapadamente en la copa de Draco para hacerle escupir toda la verdad. Entonces, el rubio continuó hablando.

—No te invité porque escuché que McLaggen te decía que se encontraran para tomar una copa y tú le respondiste que salieran el viernes siguiente. Asumí que vendrías con él y por eso yo no quería presentarme al baile —comenzó a explicar. La mente de Hermione comenzó a buscar el momento del que Draco hablaba y si... era verdad... había sucedido la semana anterior. Él continuó—: No mentí sobre Vane. Solo usé, digamos que un poco dramáticamente esa información cuando vine y vi que no tenías pareja. Entonces decidí que no iba a dejarte marchar por ningún motivo. Junté mis dos propósitos de la noche y voilà: aquí estamos.

Un digno representante de la Honorable Casa de Slytherin. Hermione pensó que era definitivo, ese hombre le encantaba hasta en su forma de abordar las situaciones. Pero entonces, frunció el ceño. ¿No la había invitado al Baile de Halloween por culpa de McLaggen?

—McLaggen es un troll, ¿porqué pensaste que me interesaba?

—Ya te lo dije, escuché cuando te invitó y tú aceptaste...

—Sí y en cuanto se descuidó le lancé un _obliviate_, como siempre hago cuando me invita a salir —confesó Hermione.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Draco, esta vez fue el turno del rubio de admirarse por una reacción de Hermione. Ella suspiró desviando un poco su mirada, luego le vio otra vez directo a los ojos.

—Digamos que Cormac McLaggen es mi versión de tu Romilda Vane. Siempre insiste y a la menor oportunidad yo le lanzo el _obliviate_ para que olvide que me ha invitado. Tiene suerte que yo soy experta en ese hechizo y puedo hacerlo de manera focalizada. De lo contrario, ya sería residente permanente de San Mungo.

Draco se echó a reír y espontáneamente se inclinó para besar de lleno a Hermione en los labios. Fue suave y gentil, un beso con el que solo rozó sus labios por unos breves segundos, sin intención de profundizarlo. Ninguno de los dos era dado a dar espectáculos, mucho menos frente a compañeros de trabajo. Cuando se separaron, él la vio intensamente de nuevo a los ojos pendiente de su reacción, con su mirada gris cargada de deseo. Y ella profundamente ruborizada hasta la raíz del cabello, solo le dedicó una radiante sonrisa y volvió acomodarse en su pecho para continuar bailando de lo más feliz, abrazada al chico que le gustaba desde hacía tanto tiempo.

Solo alcanzó a ver a Ron y a Harry con la boca tan abierta que parecía que sus mandíbulas caerían al suelo. Pero no le importó, trataría de hablar con sus amigos antes de que intentaran linchar a Draco. Simplemente, cerró sus ojos de nuevo y se dejó llevar por la música.

-.-.-.-.-.

La noche había dado un giro fenomenal. Había llegado sola pero definitivamente saldría muy bien acompañada de la fiesta de Halloween. Hermione se sentía como subida en una nube y eso que Draco todavía no la había besado con total propiedad. Habían seguido departiendo con amigos y conocidos de los dos, y si antes los habían visto como si se les hubiera zafado un tornillo, ahora los miraban como si fueran candidatos perfectos para el ala de enfermos mentales de San Mungo.

Caminaban tomados de la mano con una confianza y naturalidad como si llevaran años como pareja, y Draco se había comportado con bastante diplomacia con todos los leones amigos de Hermione, que lo miraban como si se estuvieran pensando tirársele encima con un ataque directo a la yugular. Incluso fue bastante cortés con las gemelas Patil, quienes muy contentas de la vida les dijeron que ellas ya habían visto anunciada su unión en las conjunciones planetarias de ese año. Pero solo Hermione fue consciente del aire condescendiente que adoptó con ellas y cómo hizo grandes esfuerzos para no dejar salir las sarcásticas palabras que tenía trabadas entre la lengua y los dientes. Por su parte, ella tuvo que soportar las miradas desconfiadas de los Slytherin y alguno que otro comentario mordaz sobre que eran la sensación de la fiesta.

Como todas las miradas estaban sobre ellos, no habían podido escaparse para buscar un lugar discreto. Eso sería demasiado obvio y daría lugar a miles de habladurías adicionales, pero conforme avanzó la noche, el resto de invitados se fueron cansando de ver cada uno de sus movimientos.

Ya cerca del final de la fiesta, Hermione se disculpó para ir al baño y Draco diligente, le dijo que la acompañaría para que no hiciera sola el recorrido. Una vez que salieron y se fueron hacia donde estaban los sanitarios...pero no la dejó llegar, la haló hacia atrás de una inmensa estatua y la presionó contra la pared. Ella solo acertó a agarrarse de la cintura del rubio y levantó su rostro deseosa también de besarlo.

Y justo cuando Draco posaba sus labios sobre Hermione... escucharon que alguien se aclaraba la garganta detrás de ellos y cuando se voltearon se encontraron con un Harry Potter de brazos cruzados y expresión ceñuda. Al fin había logrado despistar a Luna para encarar a Draco y los había seguido hasta su escondite detrás de la estatua.

—¿Qué pretendes con Hermione? —preguntó Harry secamente. Hermione abrió la boca sorprendida de la brusquedad de su amigo. ¿Qué demonios se había creído?

—No es de tu incumbencia —respondió Draco de la misma manera, adelantándose un poco a Hermione aunque siguió tomado de la mano de ella. Parecía que habían regresado a los pasillos de Hogwarts.

—Por supuesto que lo es. Considero a Hermione como mi hermana y si algo le sucede me tendrás que dar explicaciones —aseguró.

—Harry, detente justo allí —le exigió Hermione en el tono de mando que Draco recordaba de sus años de colegio—. Comprendo tu preocupación y te la agradezco, aunque en este momento en específico tenga la tentación de maldecirte —Harry la vio alarmado e inmediatamente verificó si tenía la varita en la mano. A Draco le causó un poco de gracia que "El Elegido" reaccionara así frente a las palabras de Hermione—, pero ¿no crees que ya estoy crecidita para que me andes cuidando como si fuera una quinceañera?

—¿Qué tú no escuchas las habladurías que circulan en el Ministerio sobre Malfoy? —le preguntó Harry un poco exasperado, como si su amiga fuera un tanto obtusa.

—Demuéstralas —respondió Draco. Harry abrió la boca para replicarle algo pero Hermione levantó su mano para detenerlo.

—Dime, Harry, ¿cuántas de las habladurías que se dicen sobre ti en el Ministerio son verdad? —lo cuestionó Hermione. Harry frunció el ceño, totalmente contrariado porque él era blanco fácil de cualquier cantidad de chismes y ella aprovechó que él se quedó en silencio unos segundos para continuar—: Me parece injusto que juzgues a Draco solo por los chismes, cuando Luna y tú están constantemente expuestos a ellos y sobre todo cuando la mayoría de lo que se dice de ustedes es mentira.

—Han pasado diez años desde la guerra, Potter, dame el crédito de haber madurado durante este tiempo —afirmó Draco y aunque Harry había suavizado un poco su expresión, siempre lo miró con un poco de desconfianza. Era un hábito difícil de erradicar.

—¿Estás completamente segura de esto? —le preguntó directamente a Hermione.

—Sí —respondió ella con seguridad. Draco le apretó ligeramente la mano.

—Bien, es tu decisión. Me supongo que solo el tiempo dirá si es acertada o no —dijo Harry y luego se dirigió a Draco de nuevo—. Puede que tus intenciones sean buenas, pero te repito que Hermione no está sola. Si algo le sucede te las verás conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo, Potter.

Ambos vieron como Harry se marchaba por el pasillo de regreso a la fiesta. Y Draco no perdió tiempo, volvió a presionar a Hermione contra la pared para besarla.

—Me gustó mucho tu defensa, creo que de ahora en adelante solo tú hablarás por los dos —le confesó Draco. Ella le vio un poco ruborizada y se encogió un poco de hombros.

Él se inclinó de nuevo para besarla y justo cuando posaba sus labios sobre los de ella...

—¿Viste a Draco con Granger? —Pansy rió divertida hacia Daphne Greengrass—. No sé qué se trae entre manos, pero debe ser algo grande.

Draco no lo pudo evitar, gruñó suavemente un poco frustrado. Hermione se dio cuenta de que habría preferido que ella no escuchara esos comentarios. Roto el ambiente romántico, él dejó caer su frente sobre el hombro de ella. La estatua era lo suficientemente grande como para cubrirlos, así que solo se quedaron escuchando y esperando que ellas se fueran de regreso a la fiesta, pero parecía que habían escogido precisamente ese rincón para chismear.

—¿No crees que en realidad pueda gustarle? —Preguntó Daphne—. Él siempre ha sido muy exigente a la hora de tener pareja. Y Granger cumple con las expectativas de cualquiera: tiene buen ver, es una inteligente come-libros y lo más importante, está bien posicionada socialmente —Draco dejó salir un nuevo gruñido por lo último que puntualizó Daphne. Lo que menos quería era que Hermione pensara que estaba con ella por interés.

—No sé si de verdad le gusta...

—¿No será que lo que te molesta es que sea una Gryffindor? ¿O es el hecho de que no pudiste recuperar tu lugar junto a Draco? —Añadió Daphne ya con la malicia Slytherin a flor de piel—. Tú has sido su única novia conocida y terminaron poco después de salir de Hogwarts.

Hermione contuvo la respiración. Ella se consideraba una amiga honesta, pero nunca se le habría ocurrido hablar a Luna o a Ginny con esa cruda franqueza, pero era obvio que los Slytherin funcionaban de manera muy distinta al resto del mundo.

—Querida Daphne, ni siquiera sé cómo ni por qué seguimos siendo amigas, pero en respuesta a tu curiosidad... creo que es por ser sustituida por Granger —respondió Pansy. No se escuchaba para nada molesta—. Pero no me puedo quejar, Theo ha sido...

—¿Un buen premio de consolación?

Pansy chasqueó la lengua.

—Confieso que comenzó como un premio de consolación pero ahora me siento como si me hubiera sacado el premio mayor.

Las dos chicas estallaron en risas. Sí, definitivamente los Slytherin reaccionaban diferente a los demás. Al fin, escucharon que se marchaban por el pasillo de regreso a la fiesta.

—Mejor nos vamos —sugirió Draco—. Creo que en este castillo nunca podré besarte como Merlín manda.

—Me parece bien —respondió Hermione entre risas.

—¿Nos vamos a mi apartamento?

—No, mejor nos vamos al mío. No sea que después digas que me auto-invité... —dijo Hermione y Draco la vio con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Tendré más cuidado de lo digo frente a ti. Veo que todo puede ser usado en mi contra.

Hermione lo vio con una expresión de _por supuesto que todo puede ser usado en tu contra _y sin decir nada más, lo abrazó por la cintura y los desapareció del castillo. Al final, el baile de Halloween había sido todo un éxito y tenía la esperanza de que lo que restaba de la noche se pusiera aún mejor.

FIN

**-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**¡Ya lo saben! Sus comentarios son súper bienvenidos, así que den click al botón de abajo y me cuentan qué les pareció.**

**Abrazotes**

**Clau **


End file.
